Electronic devices such as keyboards, keypads, display devices, phones, signage and other devices are oftentimes lighted to improve the visibility, ergonomics and general appearance appeal. Current lighting methods for these types of devices require multiple physical layers to generate, guide and deliver the light to the required areas. These layers typically include a lighting panel layer, a lighting circuit layer, and an electronic layer for switches and other electronic components.